Telecommunication service providers want an accurate representation of a customer's balance and data consumption in real time. Without up to date balance information, a user may consume more data than the customer's plan provides, which can result in unintended overages for the customer. However, frequent reporting of the customer's device to the service providers charging system can result in high network traffic and high computational costs, too.